Through Cheated Hearts
by baichan
Summary: Kate asked Brittany out but she cheated on her with Santana. Kate met Blaire broke up with Brittany and dated Blair. Read the story for more details! Kurttany; Brittana; Klaine; Klaine gendersawp/ genderbend


Kate was insanely cute. Her cheeks were a little chubby and she wore adorable dresses and her hair is long. Most boys at Mckinley High wanted a date with her.

Unfortuatly she wanted a date with Brittany.

So one day before glee club she asked Brittany if she wanted to be her girlfriend.

Brittany surprised said yes.

Then she asked her if she wanted to go on a date that afternoon.

Brittany said yes.

That day in glee club Artie asked if she wanted to go out. Everybody turned to look at them.

"I'm sorry Artie I'm going on a date with my girlfriend." she said.

Santana looked at her in confusion.

Artie sighed, "You mean Santana?"

"No. I mean my girlfriend she asked me out today before glee." Brittany stated as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Santana asked.

"Kate." Brittany said.

Everyone gasped and looked at Kate.

Kate without a word stood up and walked to stand by Brittany.

"I- I'm gay." she said looking down.

Everyone stared at her as she walked out pulling Brittany out with her.

Santana looked heart broken as they left.

One day the girls sent Kate to spy on the glee club for the Crawford School for girls.

On her way down the stair case she stopped a girl with wild curly brown hair who was wearing a differant uniform the the other girls.

"E-excuse me but do you know where the glee club is?" she asked.

"Yes I do, why don't you follow me, _new kid_." she said with a wink.

'God she knows.' Kate thought.

The girl pulled her down the hall and stopped at a group a girls who were wearing the same thing the girl holding her hand was. A blazer and tie.

"This is the _new girl_" the girl holding her hand said with a wink.

The others laughed and started singing.

The girl holding her hand started sing the main part to 'Teenage Dream'.

"C'mon spy lets get some coffee."

"Th- thanks for taking me out to coffee before beating me up." Kate said looking down.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"Uh, before I tell you what's your name? Mine is Kate." Kate said.

"Blaire." said the other girl.

"Well, I uh, like girls and I'm dating a girl. The other girls don't like me because of it, I mean my team mates are cool with it, but at our school girls push me and lock me in closests and slap me and sometimes they just plain beat me up. They don't do it to my girlfriend because she is a cheerleader and if they do anything to her, Santana would kill them and Brittany isn't the smartest person, so no one would hurt her anyway, and I think she's cheating on me with Santana and possibly some guys!" by the end of the speech Kate started crying.

Blaire pulled Kate into a hug to try and calm her down.

When Kate stopped crying she continued talking.

"Brittany has told me before that she loves Santana. I know Santana loves Brittany, and one time I thought she had a hicky on her neck so I asked her about it and she said 'Santana told me to tell people a curling iron did it, but I don't get it, mouths aren't curling irons right?'"

Blaire sighed, "I'm afraid to tell you this but she probably is cheating on you. I've never really had a girlfriend, but I think that is usually a deal breaker."  
>"Wa- wait are you gay?" Kate asked looking up.<p>

"Very." said Blaire.

"Would you like to come over and eat ice cream with me after I do it?" Kate asked.

Blaire laughed, "Sure but only of you give me your phone number."

"Deal."

"Santana I need you to tell me if Brittany cheats on me." Kate said approaching Santana.

"Yes, here I have pictures on my phone I'll send them to you." Santana said pulling her phone out, a grin on her face.

"Th-thanks." Kate said, before walking away with tears.

Kate walked into glee club that day wearing skinny jeas, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. Her hair was touseled and she had a bandanna at the top of her head.

"Mr. Schue I'ld like to sing a song to my girlfriend." she said.

"Uh, sure." he said.

"I had to cut some parts out." Kate said before she started singing.

I didn't hear what you were saying.

I live on raw emotion baby

I answer questions never maybe

And I'm not kind if you betray me.

So who the hell are you to say we

Never would have made it babe.

If you needed love

Well then ask for love

Could have given love

Now I'm taking love

And it's not my fault

Cause you both deserve

What is coming now

So don't say a word

Wake up call

Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed

Don't you care about me anymore?

Don't you care about me? I don't think so.

Would have bled to make you happy

You didn't need to treat me that way

And now you beat me at my own game

And now I find you sleeping soundly

And your lovers screaming loudly

If you needed love

Well then ask for love

Could have given love

Now I'm taking love

And it's not my fault

Cause you both deserve

What's coming now

So don't say a word

Wake up call

Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed

Don't you care about me anymore?

Don't you care about me? I don't think so.

I'm so sorry darling

Did I do the wrong thing?

Oh, what was I thinking?

Woah oh ohh

Wake up call

Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed

Don't you care about me anymore?

Don't you care about me? I don't think so.

Wake up call

Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed

Don't you care about me anymore?

Don't you care about me? I don't think so.

I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)

I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)

I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)

Care about me? I don't feel so bad.

Wake up call

Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed

Don't you care about me anymore?

When she finished tears were running down her face.

"You know Brittany what really stings is that you were wearing the shirt I gave you." Kate said, walking towards her.

"I'm breaking up with you. If we were ever really going out." Kate said before walking out.

When Kate was in he car she called Blaire

"Meet me at my house with ice cream?" Kate asked hopefully over the phone.

"Sure." Blaire said.

"She was wearing the shirt I gave her! I mean look! Pictures?" Kate said crying as she showed Blaire the photos.

Blaire took the phone.

"I'm going to delete these photo's." Blaire said.

"O-okay." Kate said wiping her eyes.

Blaire tossed the phone on the bed and pulled Kate into a kiss.

"I can't stand to see you like this." Blaire growled before going for another kiss.

"I like you." Blaire said after the second kiss.

"I like you too." Kate said, going in for a third kiss.

They started making-out, but Kate stopped.

"B-blaire I really like you but I just broke up with a girl who cheated on me. Lets take this really slow, like just some coffee dates and movies and ice cream until I get o-over her. I like you and I would love to be your girlfriend but lets take this _slow,_ I want it to last. You're special, not rebound." she said.

Blaire smiled happily and nodded reaching down to peck Kate's cheek.

They snuggled and finished their ice cream.

The next day Kate walked in glee club everyone looked at her. She took a deep breath and walked in. She smirked a little at the fact she wasn't crying anymore.

She really did like Blaire, probably more than Brittany. Although Blaire _had_ been nothing but nice to her.

"Hey Brittany." she said as she walked past her putting as much venom in her voice as she could.

She sat by herself in a corner and wouldn't look at anybody.

Her phone buzzed.

_Courage-_

_**Blaire**_

Kate smiled a small but happy smile.

Brittany looked at her and a tear ran down her face.

She really did like Kate, but she loved Santana.

She wished she hadn't hurt Kate.

Not like that.

Kate used to smile at her like that until she found out about Santana.

She would miss that smile directed at her, it had made her heart flutter.

Santana though, makes her heart pound.

No competition.

Three weeks later Kate was happy and smiling again, she had furthered her relationship with Blaire, she had pretty much gotten over Brittany. It still stung but she wasn't hung over about it. She still pretty much avoided Brittany now, treated her like an acquaintance with as little contact as possible.

Kate was standing at the front of glee club by the door waiting for Rachel to stop talking.

Suddanly arms hugged her from behind, familiar arms.

"Blaire! Kate squealed attracting everyones attention.

Blaine let go and pecked Kate on the lips.

She went to stand in front of Kate's glee club.

"Wait! Before you ask questions yes I _am_ dating Kit-Kat! I want to sing a song first! So, no talking!"

She was wearing a green shirt, khaki shorts, knee high socks and tennis shoes. Her messy hair a dark, coarse brown hair that waved naturally and she had a guitar strapped to her back.

Everyone looked at Kate with a raised eye-brow. This was _Kate's_ _girlfriend_? The fashonista was dating someone so tomboyish and earthy? Also, _Kit-Kat?_ _No one _called Kate a nick name, Brittany had tried Kitty and earned a very forced chuckle. No, but here was this girl who called Kate, _Kit-Kat_ and Kate gave her a giant grin with pure adoration.

The girl slung her guitar around and started strumming.

**I've been awake for a while now**

**you've got me feelin like a child now**

**cause every time I see your bubbly face**

**I get the tinglies in a silly place**

**It starts in my toes**

**and I crinkle my nose**

**where ever it goes I always know**

**that you make me smile**

**please stay for a while now**

**just take your time**

**where ever you go**

**The rain is fallin on my window pane**

**but we are hidin in a safer place**

**under covers stayin dry and warm**

**you give me feelins that I adore**

**It starts in my toes**

**make me crinkle my nose**

**where ever it goes**

**i always know**

**that you make me smile**

**please stay for a while now**

**just take your time**

**where ever you go**

**What am I gonna say**

**when you make me feel this way**

**I just...mmmmmm**

**It starts in my toes**

**make me crinkle my nose**

**where ever it goes**

**i always know**

**that you make me smile**

**please stay for a while now**

**just take your time**

**where ever you go**

**I've been asleep for a while now**

**You tucked me in just like a child now**

**Cause every time you hold me in your arms**

**I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth**

**It starts in my soul**

**And I lose all control**

**When you kiss my nose**

**The feelin shows**

**Cause you make me smile**

**Baby just take your time now**

**Holdin me tight**

**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go**

**Where ever, where ever, where ever you go**

**Where ever you go, I'll always know**

**Cause you make me smile here, just for a while**

Kate smiled and giggled when Blaire rubbed their noses together.

So that's why she had been happier.

Brittany's heart thumped in jealousy she had been Katy's girlfriend and had barely gotten away with calling Kate, Kitty.

Brittany looked over at Santana the small frown leaving her face as she grinned seeing Santana looking at her worried.

"I was jealous but when I looked at you, you made everything go away. Except how much I love you." Brittany whispered.

Santana smiled widely.


End file.
